monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Monster Polls
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the classic Japanese Monster Polls! Note Most of these polls are old, so some of these could be different now. Some of these may also make you go WTF?! when you read them. Most Popular Returning Monsters in MH4U MH4-Azure Rathalos Render 001.png|1st Place MH4-Tigrex Render 001.png|2nd Place MH4-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|3rd Place Let's start off with these three! Azure Rathalos, Tigrex, and Brute Tigrex are the most popular returning monsters in MH4U! In 1st Place, Azure Rathalos makes us and wish pray for Flash Bombs while both Tigrex just blow us away with their glorious roars! Most Popular Returning Monsters in MH3U FrontierGen-Barioth Render 001.png|1st Place 3rdGen-Diablos Render 001.png|2nd Place 3rdGen-Qurupeco Render 001.png|3rd Place So we got Barioth, Diablos, and Qurupeco for this one! The Barioth is just simply a badass Flying Wyvern to put it simply! Diablos is a brute that is still a raging, steroids induced killing machine! Qurupeco is just Qurupeco, though it is still our favorite troll! Most Popular MH4U Subspecies MH4U-Tidal Najarala Render 001.png|1st Place MH4U-Shrouded Nerscylla Render 001.png|2nd Place MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Render 001.png|3rd Place The 1st Place and 3rd Place ones I like but, 2nd Place is just... I don't have words for that honestly. Most Popular Volcanic Monsters MH4-Teostra Render 001.png|1st Place MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|2nd Place MHGen-Agnaktor Render 001.png|3rd Place The three living hell flames of the Monster Hunter universe! Teostra the King, Akantor the Tyrant, and Agnaktor the Sun God! You just can't go wrong with the volcano's hell storm! Most Popular Flying Wyverns MH4-Khezu Render 001.png|1st Place 3rdGen-Gigginox Render 001.png|2nd Place MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|3rd Place Here is one that might make people say WTF?!. That's right, Khezu was the most popular Flying Wyvern series back than! I know, amazing right? Sitting alongside Khezu was its cousin, Gigginox, and the hiding infant of Gravios, Basarios! I hope this sinks in well for you guys! :) Most Popular New Monsters from MH4 MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|1st Place MH4-Gore Magala Render 002.png|2nd Place MH4-Konchu Render 001.png|3rd Place See? Shagaru Magala is popular! I love that this little poll has Gore Magala in 2nd Place and the almighty Konchu in 3rd Place, when we all know that Konchu should be in 1st Place! Why should Konchu be in 1st Place? Because We All Praise the God-like words of Konchudrome! Most Popular Flagship Monsters MHGen-Nargacuga Render 001.png|1st Place MH4-Zinogre Render 001.png|2nd Place MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|3rd Place Before the Fated Four came along, these three were the most popular Flagship Monsters: Nargacuga, Zinogre, and Kushala Daora! Nargacuga is the ninja that all of us want to be! Zinogre is the ruler that rules all and dominants in battle! Kushala Daora is a living storm that can't be stopped from its force! Back than, these were the go to Flagship Monsters for fans! Most Popular Subspecies of Flagship Monsters MH3G-Jinouga Subspecies.png|1st Place MH3G-Lagiacrus Subspecies.png|2nd Place 3rdGen-Green Nargacuga Render 001.png|3rd Place I love these three! That's all I can really say! Most Popular Returning and New Monsters in MH4U MH4U-Seregios Render 002.png|1st Place MH4U-Black Diablos Render 001.png|2nd Place MHF1-Monoblos Render 001 (Edited).png|3rd Place 1st Place = Fun and Speedy, 2nd Place = Terrifying and Demonic, and 3rd Place = Classic Final Boss! Most Popular Elder Dragons MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|1st Place MH4-Kirin Render 001.png|2nd Place 2ndGen-Kushala Daora Render 003.png|3rd Place I know people saw this one coming from a mile away! Amatsu is the most popular Elder Dragon in the series, though Kirin was popular for the longest for one reason! Them good ole Kirin Girls! :) Most Popular Rare Species MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|1st Place MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|2nd Place MH4-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|3rd Place No comment. Monster Hunter Generations Popularity Poll MHGen-Mizutsune Render 001.png|1st Place MHP3-Zinogre Render 001.png|2nd Place 2ndGen-Nargacuga Render 001.png|3rd Place MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|4th Place MHP3-Amatsu Render 001.png|5th Place MHGen-Glavenus Render 001.png|6th Place FrontierGen-HC Kirin Render 001.png|7th Place MHGen-Astalos Render 001.png|8th Place MHGen-Malfestio Render 001.png|9th Place MH4-Yian Kut-Ku and Konchu Render 001.png|10th Place 11 - 51 *11: Kushala Daora *12: Lagiacrus *13: Tigrex *14: Gore Magala *15: Teostra *16: Gammoth *17: Deviljho *18: Shagaru Magala *19: Arzuros *20: Brachydios *21: Akantor *22: Rathian *23: Rajang *24: Chameleos *25: Lagombi *26: Khezu *27: Yian Garuga *28: Seregios *29: Royal Ludroth *30: Lavasioth *31: Agnaktor *32: Great Maccao *33: Najarala *34: Uragaan *35: Plesioth *36: Zamtrios *37: Duramboros *38: Tetsucabra *39: Daimyo Hermitaur *40: Kecha Wacha *41: Bulldrome *42: Ukanlos *43: Shogun Ceanataur *44: Gypceros *45: Seltas Queen *46: Nibelsnarf *47: Seltas *48: Volvidon *49: Cephadrome *50: Gendrome *51: Blangonga This is the most recent poll they've done, which went from 1 to 51 Places! 2012 Monster Hunter Frontier Poll FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|1st Place FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 003.png|2nd Place FrontierGen-Lavasioth Render 001.png|3rd Place FrontierGen-Akura Vashimu Render 002.png|4th Place FrontierGen-Laviente Render 003.png|5th Place What? You thought I was going to leave out Frontier and act like they don't have polls too? You all must be crazy! Anyway, back before MHF-G, Berukyurosu was the most popular monster in Frontier alongside its Subspecies, Doragyurosu, in 2nd Place! This poll is where the classics truly shine, including Lavasioth! 2014 Monster Hunter Frontier G Poll FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png|1st Place FrontierGen-Supremacy Doragyurosu Render 001.png|2nd Place FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 001.png|3rd Place FrontierGen-Garuba Daora Render 001.png|4th Place FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|5th Place FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 001.png|5th Place FrontierGen-Laviente Render 001.png|6th Place FrontierGen-Akura Vashimu Render 001.png|7th Place FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 001.png|7th Place 3rdGen-Rathalos Render 001.png|8th Place FrontierGen-Espinas Render 001.png|9th Place FrontierGen-Midogaron Render 001.png|10th Place 11-20 *11: Yian Kut-Ku *12: Rathian *13: Uruki and Gurenzeburu *14: Baruragaru and Rukodiora *15: Odibatorasu and Gogomoa *16: Kirin *17: Lunastra *18: Lavasioth, Taikun Zamuza, and Kushala Daora *19: Inagami, Shantien, Tigrex, Dyuragaua *20: Lao-Shan Lung I'm not going to say anything about this poll because they do it for me! That's right, they give reasons why these monsters were choosen so I'll tell them to you all for fun! Supremacy Unknown *Mutiple Rage Modes *BGM *A balance of strength and flashy attacks *The tension it brings as it is. *The powerful equipment Supremacy Doragyurasu *Its cool appearance *A balance of power and evasion in battle Disufiroa *Its appearance and design *BGM *The attacks it performs *Its immense strength *A sense of achievement after defeating it *Its equipment Garuba Daora *The crystal attacks *BGM Zerureusu *Its ability to change its form *Being a representive for MHF-G on Wii U and PS3 Rebidiora *BGM *Appearance *Its more aggressive style compared to Rukodiora Laviente *The many hunters needed to hunt it down *Cooperation needed for it to die Akura Vashimu *Its unique part breaking *A monster that truly shows how Frontier is different from the Main Series Berukyurosu *Its AI *Appearance *Attacks Rathalos *A classic *A wall for lower rank players Espinas *A classic *Appearance *Armor *Its mood change *Unique movements Midogaron *Demonic speed *Armor *Gameplay Questions *Did any of these polls make you go WTF?! or shock you? *Do you hope Capcom does polls like this in the west? *Which monsters do you think deserve to be on these polls? *Which monsters don't deserve to be on these polls? *What kind of polls do you want to see happen? *What kind of polls would you make? *What monsters would you put into some of these polls, instead of the ones listed? *Do you think these polls have changed yet since last time? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs